


Don't Stop (I Need It)

by raimykeller



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, No condom because they're in a loving and steady monogamous relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2017, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, stereklyrics3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Derek & Stiles have hot Sunday morning sex to the sweet sounds of John Legend. #blessed





	Don't Stop (I Need It)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sterek Week 2017 ](http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Theme: Quotes/Lyrics
> 
> (Title comes from the song "Darkness and Light" by John Legend)

_Don't stop, I need it | Release me, it's too hard for me to hold | My heart beating | Your touch | It thrills me to the bone_

It was one of those lazy Sundays, ones you have crazy expectations for productivity-wise, but end up spending the entire day in bed. Not that Stiles or Derek was going to complain, of course. Any chores they had could wait another week. 

Derek knew exactly what kind of day it was going to be when he woke to Stiles pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his spine. Derek thought he was too old to get so hard so fast, but there he was, already starting to rut into the sheets. 

“Mmmmm, hey baby,” he moaned. 

He felt Stiles smile into the next kiss, which was tantalizingly close to his ass. “Welcome to the party,” Stiles growled playfully. But suddenly his warmth was gone, causing Derek to cry out at the loss. 

“Calm down, horny-wolf,” Stiles teased, fiddling with his phone on his way back to where he belonged (on top of Derek). 

“Now is really not the time to text Scott or check the weather, babe,” Derek huffed in frustration. “You were right in the middle of something very important.” He wiggled his still-underwear-clad ass in Stiles’ direction.

“I heard this song the other day, and I was like, oh man, I really want to slow bone to that song. I added it to our playlist.”

(Yes, Stiles had a “Sexy Times” playlist on his phone. No regrets)

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”

Stiles must have found what he was looking for, because soon he was back, straddling Derek’s thighs as the song began, heavy electric guitar riff and drums oozing from the speakers. 

[[PRESS PLAY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUtyydPjxbE)] 

“It’s John Legend, I thought you would enjoy it,” Stiles bent to whisper in Derek’s ear, his bare chest covering Derek’s back.

“I’d enjoy you more,” Derek groaned as Stiles rolled his hips in time with the song. 

“Turn over,” Stiles urged quietly, “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck,” Derek moaned, complying with Stiles wishes, lifting his hips so Stiles could pull his boxers off. His leaking erection lay heavy against his belly, and Derek hissed as Stiles bent to lick a line up the length of it. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” Stiles licked his lips before taking Derek into his mouth. 

Derek sighed, losing himself to the sensation, to the wet suction of Stiles’ gorgeous mouth. He took one last look at the way Stiles’ red, spit-slick lips stretched around his cock before he let his head fall back against the pillow, hands coming up to card through Stiles hair, the rhythm of the song guiding his own shallow thrusts. 

Far too soon, Stiles pulled off with an obscene pop. “Ready for me to ride you, baby?” 

Derek groaned and nodded, biting his lip. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from coming. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Stiles asked as he grabbed the lube from the side table and squirted some onto his hand. He slicked up Derek’s cock, moving his hands torturously slow up and down a couple of times. 

“What, babe?” Derek groaned.

Stiles leaned down to kiss Derek, slow and deep and thorough, before whispering, “I got myself ready while you were still asleep.” Stiles smirked. “Yep, you were fast asleep and I wanted you so bad. I can’t believe my moaning didn’t wake you up. I lay here right beside you, on my back, legs open, stretching myself out, thinking about your fingers opening me up. Oh, your fingers feel so much better than mine. They’re bigger and I almost stopped to wake you up, so you could finish. But then I thought about being ready for you to just slide right into me, being loose and slick, just for you, just for your cock.”

Derek squeezed the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm. “Oh my god baby, hurry up before it’s over already,” Derek groaned, hating (loving) the way Stiles smirked as he positioned himself over Derek. He knew exactly what he was doing to Derek. The little shit. 

Derek grasped at Stiles’ hips as Stiles slowly slid down on Derek’s cock until he was fully seated. Stiles threw his head back and moaned, deep and drawn out. 

“You feel so good inside me, Der,” he gasped, rolling his hips once, twice, getting used to the feeling of being so _full_. 

Stiles finally, _finally_ , lifted up slightly and dropped his hips back down, letting the song’s bass line drive his rhythm, arching his back and allowing his thighs to do most of the work. He wouldn’t last long in this position, but it was his favorite. The way he felt so powerful, Derek reduced to a grunting, sweating mess underneath him, clutching his hips ferociously, but never hard enough to be painful. 

After a few long minutes, Stiles’ legs began to quake from overexertion, and he tiredly slumped forward onto Derek’s chest. 

Derek helped Stiles lift up so he could pull out, and gently guided him onto his back with soft hands and sweet kisses on any part of Stiles’ body that he could reach. He situated himself between Stiles’ legs, added some extra lube to ease back in, immediately setting up a quick rhythm, in and out. He took a few thrusts to simply look, to marvel at the way his cock slid into Stiles’ body, how it opened for him, only him. Stiles smiled up at him, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking himself back to hardness. 

“Come on, baby, make me come.”

Derek picked up his pace, covering Stiles’ body with his own, kissing Stiles like he knew would make him lose control, taking Stiles apart with his mouth and hands and cock. 

Soon, Stiles was grunting out with his release, shooting between their bellies, shuddering with pleasures. 

“God, you’re so beautiful when you come, Stiles,” Derek whispered, easing him through his orgasm. “You’re so good to me, baby.”

“Yeah, come on, Der, fuck me, come inside me, please, Der,” Stiles cried out. Derek pistoned faster, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Stiles was too sensitive. Stiles pulled Derek down into a deep, dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth and desire, and that was enough to push Derek over the edge. 

He swore, thrusting and grinding to completion, before collapsing on top of Stiles. “You broke me,” he spoke to the sweat-slick skin of Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles hugged Derek close to his chest. “Thank you, John Legend.”

“Please never say that after sex again,” Derek groaned, “or I will leave you for Chrissy Teigen.” 

Stiles shook with laughter. “I love you so much, Der.”

Derek pushed up to look at Stiles and press a sweet kiss to his lips. “The feeling’s mutual, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the porniest thing I've ever written. I'm both proud and horrified. Please be kind.


End file.
